The Mutual Satisfaction Agreement
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: Sheldon and Amy come to an agreement, for their mutual satisfaction (in the most literal sense), but will they be able to control themselves, and remain within the parameters of the agreement? Rated M, for major Shamy smut.


.

**The Mutual Satisfaction Agreement.**

Knock-knock. Leonard put down his beer and, disentangling himself from Penny, made his way to the door, to open it.

"Hello Leonard" Amy said, "is Sheldon in? I have a surprise for him".

"Yes, he's in his room" Leonard replied, "what's the surprise?"

Holding up two strips of paper, Amy announced "Two tickets for a Stephen Hawking lecture. I thought Sheldon might want to go with me".

Standing outside Sheldon's room, Amy held the tickets up like a trophy, ready to surprise him. Knocking on the door, Amy heard a groan, which she mistook for the word yes.

Instinctively she swung the door open, only to be pulled up short by the sight she beheld. Sheldon sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand full of tissues, and the other full of Sheldon.

Her gaze lingered for a brief moment, then she slammed the door shut again.

For a long moment, Amy stood there, eyes tight shut, biting her lower lip, trying to decide what to do, before calling "I'm sorry Sheldon. I didn't know you were", pausing, she searched for a non-accusatory word, "busy".

Seconds passed, then Sheldon's voice called out meekly, "come in".

Entering, Amy was relieved to see he'd pulled his pants back up. "I'm so sorry Sheldon" she began, "I didn't mean to burst in on you".

His face bright red, he stared at his feet, as Amy stood uncomfortably watching him.

"I'll call back later" she began, but Sheldon turned quickly to look at her. "No, please stay" he intoned.

Glancing around the room, Amy looked for somewhere to sit. Finally deciding the bed was the only option, she eased herself down next to him, stroking his arm, trying to relieve some of the tension in his muscles.

"It's OK Sheldon" she reassured, "I won't tell anyone". Sheldon looked at her, his cheeks still bright red. "Promise?" he asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

"I swear Sheldon" she assured him, "I won't tell a soul".

He was still fidgeting. "You must think I'm some kind of sex maniac".

"If you are" she replied with a half smile, "then so am I".

Sheldon stared at the wall, as his mind processed Amy's last statement. When no response was forthcoming, Amy seized the initiative. "You don't think I do it too?"

He looked at her, shock showing on his face. "Really?"

"Sheldon" she began, fighting to keep her voice calm and steady, "I'm a thirty eight year old woman, who has never had sex. You think I don't engage in". She paused, looking for a non-scary, non-threatening phrase, "stress relief?"

Sheldon paused, taking in Amy's revelation. In barely a whisper, his breathing rapid, he asked "You touch yourself?"

Amy nodded, a blush sprouting on her cheeks "Of course I do".

Sheldon still looked uncomfortable. Taking his hand, Amy went on "Trust me Sheldon, it's quite normal".

Snatching his hand from hers, he stuttered "I-I haven't washed my hands".

"It's OK" she replied, "I think I can handle it".

For a moment he hesitated, then, with a coy grin, he looked down into his own lap.

As he raised his head again, Amy's eyes locked on his. "Would you like me to 'handle it' ?" she asked, her eyebrow rising like Mr. Spock's.

For a moment he sat there, considering the offer, his cheeks deepening in color. "Would you?" he asked in a whisper.

"If you like" she replied, licking her lips that were suddenly very dry, "but I'd expect reciprocity".

His voice rising an octave, he asked "You want me to?", breaking eye contact, he flashed a quick glance at her lap.

"Seems only fair" she replied.

Sheldon's heart was pounding in his chest, his breath ragged, palms sweaty, his right leg twitching as it beat out a random rhythm on the carpet.

"OK" he gasped, feeling light headed, "but you go first".

"Deal" Amy announced, sounding far more confident than she felt.

Looking around the room, Amy began to review the practicalities of the proposed activity. "there's no lock on the door", she announced. "I guess we could go to my place".

Sheldon tried to surreptitiously rearrange himself in his pants, but Amy noticed. "But that could be an uncomfortable 7 miles" she continued.

"True" he replied, "but there's nowhere safe here, and I'd die if Leonard or Penny caught us. It was bad enough when you walked in".

"You seem to have survived" Amy replied, with a grin, turning Sheldon's cheeks two shades redder.

Making their excuses to Leonard and Penny, they made their way out of the apartment, down the stairs, and into the parking lot.

Once they'd left the apartment, Penny asked "Did Sheldon look flushed to you?"

Sitting in the passenger seat, Sheldon groaned as his underpants tried to do him an injury.

Arriving at apartment 314, Amy let them both in, throwing her bag onto a convenient chair.

They looked at each other, swallowing hard, hearts pounding, breathing ragged. Finally, Amy asked "Bedroom?" Sheldon paused for a moment in thought, then nodded vigorously.

Sitting on the bed, they looked at each other again, unsure how to proceed.

Finally, Amy spoke. "It can't be that hard".

Sheldon grinned a nervous grin, "Pun intended?"

Amy giggled "Sheldon", and the tension eased. "I guess we should strip" she said", kicking off her shoes.

Sheldon's nerve was close to breaking. "What here?" he asked, verging on a panic attack.

"We're gonna see each other naked sooner or later" she replied.

Thinking for a long moment, Sheldon gulped and replied "true".

Stripping off his T-Shirt, he stood bare chested in front of Amy, who ran her eyes over his taut and surprisingly muscled chest, an almost silent "hoo" escaping her lips.

Taking a deep breath, Amy shrugged off her cardigan, followed by her over shirt.

For the first time, Sheldon could see the outline of her body, which he studied in detail, his eyes following the gentle curve of her neck, pausing to linger on her fulsome breasts, then slowly downward, stopping at the top of her skirt. Stripping off her T-Shirt, she stood before him, just a bra covering her ample assets.

As she shed the bra, her breasts swung free, causing Sheldon to inhale deeply, his eyes fixed on them, as they swung gently before him.

Taking a deep breath, Amy undid her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Sheldon's eyes were like dinner plates, as his eyes swept over her curvaceous hips, pausing to survey the mound between her legs, concealed only by her panties, before sweeping on down her shapely legs.

Undoing his belt, Sheldon let his pants fall to the floor, revealing the swelling in his underpants, which Amy couldn't resist staring at, her breathing becoming still more rapid.

Feeling uncomfortable, Amy asked, in barely a whisper, "Sheldon, please?" Stepping forward, he bent down, placing his hands on her waistband, feeling the overpowering heat from her body, and the silkiness of her skin, under his fingers.

After a moment's hesitation, Sheldon slipped her panties down in one fluid movement, his face just inches from her stomach, her pheromones invading his senses, driving his arousal to a new and painful intensity.

Standing up, Sheldon slid down his underpants, feeling the relief as his throbbing erection was released from its cotton prison, Amy's eyes instinctively drawn to his impressive length, a loud "hoo" escaping her lips.

Resisting the temptation to hide his arousal under his hands, he sat on the edge of the bed, practically hyperventilating, as Amy sat beside him, her hand trembling inches from him.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for him, surrounding him with her hand, her touch soft, warm and gentle on Sheldon's engorged shaft.

Unable to resist his baser instincts any longer, he crashed his mouth onto hers, as Amy fell backward onto the bed, his tongue pressing against her lips, seeking entry.

For a moment, Amy hesitated, then likewise surrendering to instinct, she parted her lips, admitting Sheldon's tongue, feeling it slide against hers, the taste and feel of it driving her own arousal to new heights, her loins already in turmoil, twisting into an exquisite torturous mass of desire.

Sheldon's hands found her breasts, stroking, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh, his fingers grazing her nipples, as they hardened under his touch.

Breaking the kiss, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair, as she pressed her mouth to his chest, kissing, then sucking and biting at the flesh on his upper chest.

Sliding his leg over hers, Sheldon's arousal pressed into her thigh, driving Amy to even greater heights of arousal, her loins on fire, her breath coming in gasps, animalistic groans rising from deep within her.

As she felt him nudge against her center, Amy fought to think logically. "Condoms" she gasped, "top drawer".

Rolling off her, Sheldon reached for the bedside cabinet, opening the drawer and scooping out the packet, scrabbling to open the cellophane wrapper.

Snatching the packet from him, she tore the cellophane from it, scooping out one of the foil pouches, then ripping it open.

With trembling hands, she rolled the condom down his length, then throwing herself onto her back, she spread her legs, as Sheldon rolled onto her.

For a moment, he hesitated, then reached under himself, he guided himself to her. Pressing forward, he felt himself slip between Amy's swollen lips, then he pressed on, feeling himself sliding inward, as Amy gasped, causing him to pause. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"A little" she gasped, "but keep going". Reassured, he pressed on, feeling her tight walls envelope him, her scalding heat permeating his skin. Drawing back, he drove in again, feeling her walls gliding over him, sending waves of sensations deep into his loins.

Amy felt ripples of sensations run through her core with each stroke, a ball of tension spreading from her loins, overwhelming her whole body, as Sheldon picked up speed, his strokes becoming faster, deeper and more confident.

Wrapping her legs around Sheldon's waist, she began rocking back and forward, her movements driving him deeper onto him. Faster and faster he thrust, his muscles tightening as he edged toward his release, his mind screaming for relief, from mass of sensations coursing through his very being.

Sensing him beginning to pulse inside her, Amy clamped her walls onto him, riding his final few strokes, until she felt him explode into her, the feeling pushing her over the edge, plunging her into her own climax, as the tense knot of desire unraveled through her jerking and twitching body.

His breathing slowing, he raised himself up, slipped from within her, and collapsed on the bed next to her. Looking across, he could see a faint blush on her neck and chest, as her breasts rose and fell with her labored breathing.

Rolling to face one another, their mouths met in a long deep kiss, Sheldon's hands on her ribcage, his thumbs gently stroking her breasts, flicking across her hardening nipples, Amy's arms around his neck, pulling him tight to her body.

They lay there for many minutes, fused as though a single being, breaths shared.

Finally separating, Amy rose from the bed, holding his hand and lifting him with her, drawing him through the door, along the corridor and into the bathroom.

Pausing, she slipped the condom from him, dropping it into the bin by the hand basin, then, turning on the shower, she stepped under the hot water.

Pausing for just a moment, Sheldon climbed into the shower after her, drawing the curtain behind them.


End file.
